In the past operable multi-panel dividers have been conventionally employed in overhead carriage systems in various types of rooms to provide walled off areas of different configurations and designs. Such panels, as in the form of acoustical structural panels, have been employed in hotels, banquet halls, meeting halls and other buildings to divide out areas of different sizes depending on the demand.
The panels, in order to be maneuvered to the desired room plan, have generally been supported to be moved on overhead tracks or channels within which the panels are supported by wheeled trolleys or the like in order that they may be moved from a stack or staging area to the desired wall plan. The tracks are accordingly designed to have various layout or ceiling plan designs such as a grid with various intersections and paths to provide different meeting room areas and the like.
Problems have often arisen heretofore when two or more divider walls are to be formed in the same area. Confusion has occurred as to which stack area the panel is to be sent or which edge of the panel is the leading edge. In many cases the panel may be "flipped" or turned 180.degree. in its passage through the various channels which should be avoided. A great amount of time and labor may be spent in straightening out improperly positioned panels.